


Words Unspoken

by PsianabelAfterHours (Psianabel)



Series: Larquanort tales [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aquanort AU, F/F, all Aqua wants is some loving, dealing with darkness mood swings, smut with feelings, this is very sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/PsianabelAfterHours
Summary: Dealing with darkness isn't always that easy and sometimes all Aqua needs is some loving - and she makes very sure she will get just that.





	Words Unspoken

Her teeth grazed along her sensitive skin on her throat, just right enough to not draw blood. Hastily she pinned her wrists above her head, trapping her, and Larxene had barely time to breathe properly. She tried to wiggle herself free - gods, how much she wanted to touch her - but Aqua’s grip was too strong. 

She felt the wet trail on her throat thanks to Aqua’s hot breath against her, and Aqua moved to the other side of her neck once she felt it had enough worship. Larxene could only shiver and tilt her head just right to give her more space, more access, and she could have sworn she heard her growl when she came closer to nibble on her ear.

Her own noises were stuck in her throat, biting on her lip to not give in just yet - she was sweating under her own heavy breath, cascades of hotness filling her from her chest through her body. 

But Aqua stilled her kisses along her throat after a while, resting in the crook of her neck, and even released her grip against her wrists. She settled her arms on her back instead, like a deep embrace - almost hug if anyone had to interpret this gesture. 

Larxene took a few seconds to catch on. The haziness from pleasure wore off a little, but she returned the embrace immediately, wrapping her arms around her, with one hand gliding through the hair on the back of her head. 

A pause between them, only filled with their ragged breaths - and Larxene’s thoughts of worry and confusion as she tilted her head down to Aqua, who had her eyes closed and a strained look on her face. 

“Huh,” Larxene began to whisper between her breaths, way more gentle than she thought, “you alright?”

She felt a small nod against her and decided to trail her fingers along her spine, up and down in a small motion, all the while dark swirls emerging from Aqua’s body danced around her hand and fingertips. It clicked in Larxene’s head. 

“Looks like you need a minute.”

Another nod, right away. 

The darkness was still  _ getting _ her, sometimes badly, sometimes she was in full control and use it to the full power, sometimes it still weakened her. There was no way of knowing how it affected her currently except to watch for her body language. But Larxene wasn’t afraid of Aqua’s darkness, no matter how scary, how weak, or how dominant she seemed, she didn’t back down from her in any state she was in. 

And so she just held her, stroking over her back in hopes it calmed whatever thing was paining her, kissing the top of her head. She could feel her slight trembles in their embrace, her distinct breath that got calmer and calmer over time, Aqua’s fingers digging into her back but slowly returned to just lie flat on her. Never she stopped her soft strokes over Aqua’s back, even though the darkness dancing around her hands never got lesser and the cold of the dark swirls only increased. 

After a while Aqua lifted her head from Larxene’s shoulder and planted several light kisses along her jaw, moving towards her mouth and stopped right before she could lay her lips on her - a pause Larxene didn’t expect from her, especially not after what was happening before. 

A delicate hesitation, Aqua parted her lips and waited. She moved her hand up to cup Larxene’s cheek, her thumb stroking over her sensitive skin there, looking deep into her golden eyes. 

Larxene could  _ feel _ her. Not just physically, not just because she was currently so  _ so  _ close to her, but she could feel her heart resonating with hers. She could feel the darkness pulsating in her, the cold grip it had around her heart, the warmth beneath it, wanting to break free - 

It beat with hers as one. Her thoughts, her feelings were shared, and Larxene finally saw why Aqua hesitated. 

She wanted her to  _ feel.  _

“I  _ need _ you.”

Aqua’s rough voice was but a simple whisper against her lips, yet it pierced through Larxene’s heart and let her  _ see.  _

This wasn’t just a simple fling, but something Aqua considered more - even if it was hard for her to show it in the current state she was in. 

And Larxene didn’t hesitate to show her she understood. 

She closed the distance between them, her lips soft but hungry on her, pushing her backwards to walk to the bed behind them. Aqua found her hands in Larxene’s hair as they kissed, all the while she let herself guide towards a more comfortable place that was better suited for this. 

She broke the kiss the second the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she let herself down, sitting on it while Larxene looked down to her, her eyes fiery as she cupped Aqua’s cheek again to make her look up to her. 

A pause of appreciation, taking in this feeling of want and  _ need _ . 

But Aqua didn’t let her linger for long. 

“Come  _ here _ .”

Aqua reached out to her, grabbing her by the coat to drag her down with her and Larxene promptly fell on top as Aqua pushed herself further on her back. 

She had her hands left and right beside her as Aqua yanked on her coat again, this time on the fabric on her collarbone, keeping her close to kiss her again - even hungrier than before, her teeth grazed over her lips with her tongue following, slightly biting them, and Larxene couldn’t hinder her noises anymore. 

Her heart was racing, emitting a warmth she hadn’t felt for so long. It burned in her, letting her exactly feel what Aqua wanted from her - the tucking on her clothes, the biting, the growls she made were all just small indicators. 

Larxene grinned in the kiss and pulled slightly away to break it, seeing how Aqua followed her briefly before her head fell down to the pillow below her. Her golden eyes darkened from lust, her lips slightly parted and wet from the kiss, her chest heavy from breathing.

Truly a sight to look at. 

“You want me, huh.” Larxene whispered to her as she leaned closer to her again, a hair breath away from her. “Tell me how much.”

A demand she didn’t expect a verbal answer to, Aqua wouldn’t tell her anyways, she was already surprised about the few words she spoke earlier. But she would get her answer, one way or another, she was sure about that.

She set her lips on her throat, kissing over it in a similar way to what Aqua had done to her earlier. Her hands fumbled with the zipper of Aqua's black coat, slowly dragging it down to reveal her skin under it, Aqua let out a shaky breath once Larxene slipped her hand under the fabric. 

Her gloves were soft on her sensitive skin and Aqua squirmed as she stroked over her ribs and stomach, close to her hips, kissing further down on her collarbone now, debating with herself if she should leave a mark or not - no one would see it anyways. But Aqua tucked on her hair as she sucked further on it, dragging her away from the spot and Larxene looked at her with a pouty smirk, only receiving a dark look from her.

"You're no fun."

It was only a playful tease and she knew Aqua wouldn't take it serious. She took Aqua's hand from her head and kissed her knuckles before she continued kissing her chest, while Aqua stroke over her hair again, always in reach to guide where she wanted her and where not. But for now she simply enjoyed the loving Larxene gave her, giving her some time to fall back and let go from all responsibilities and worries she had.

Aqua sighed and closed her eyes, embracing this fondness coming from Larxene.

And Larxene looked at her with a smile as she saw her finally settling in with comfort, the turmoil and worries about her darkness vanishing. 

She shifted a bit to gain more access, setting on her knees between Aqua's legs and took off her black gloves, fully pulling down the coat's zipper now. Aqua held onto her side, opening slightly her eyes again as Larxene stopped her kisses and traces over her, watching her looking down at her. And how Larxene looked at her - Aqua parted her lips to breathe, her heart beat with a warmth she only felt when they were this close, when she was fully exposing her vulnerability to her. Something she could only do with her.

A moment shared with only the two of them, in the innermost intimacy. 

Aqua released her hold from Larxene and settled her arms beside her head, breathing heavily from this rush of Larxene's staring and the slight traces she did over her toned stomach. She twitched as she particular came close to her hips, trying to edge away from the sensation, but the longing for her touch was stronger. 

Larxene lingered for a bit there, inspecting her skin there, small swirls of darkness dancing around her fingers again - similar to those from before, but way tinier this time and emerging from dark spots on her skin; the same darkness that covered her arms and legs already.

"Do these still hurt?" She asked with care in her voice, circling around a bigger spot close to her hip. 

Aqua slightly tilted her head to avoid her gaze, swallowing to find her voice. "With you they don't." 

Larxene squinted her eyes and reached for Aqua's chin, tilting her head back with a single finger for their eyes to lock again. She saw the hurt behind her golden iris - obviously she wouldn't admit that, still she hoped she had told her right away.  

"Don't lie to me, Aqua."

But Aqua kept quiet and closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking deep breaths while she nodded. "They do, but not as much as before. You …" She swallowed again, the heat in her body giving her more trouble than usual to speak. "... You make it better."

Something resonates within Larxene and her own heart spread warmth, her fingers picking up even more squirms from her as she continued to slightly trace over Aqua's skin. She held in for a bit and then started to smile, which turned into a smirk quickly.

"Then let me make it even more better."

Aqua audibly gasped as Larxene lowered her head to begin nibbling on her hip bone, using a good mix of kisses and tongue traces along the way, continuously giving her left and right attention. She tucked on her underwear with her teeth and hands, looking up to her to ask for permission - and Aqua gave it to her as she reached out to her and cupped her cheek, her thumb trailing across Larxene's lips and she took it as an invitation to bite on it, licking it. 

She could have sworn she heard a growl coming from Aqua. 

Getting noises out of Aqua wasn't all that easy, but with all that built up and what she wanted to do she was sure she would get to hear some. This whole thing would be of her pleasure too - she would be lying if she wasn't looking forward to that the whole time.

In a simple motion Aqua let her take off her panties and in a soft sweep, Larxene ran her hands over her thighs coming back from discarting the cloth, spreading her legs further while doing so. She heard a sharp intake from Aqua and briefly looked up to her before she lowered her head again, making sure Aqua's eyes followed her. Her hands still roamed the insides of her thighs while she planted a kiss on her mound, Aqua's squirming under her touch only intensified. 

She knew it was only a matter of time until she would yank her towards where she wanted her to be, but for now the enjoyment of feeling her building that need was too good - the slight twitches, the small tucks on her head, the breathing she so desperately wanted to lay low. Aqua didn't beg, she figured that out in their past encounters, but it was always such a good sight to see how close she could get her. 

And when Larxene saw her clenching her hand into the covers below and biting on her lip, she could count the seconds in her head before Aqua forcefully pushed her to the center of her needs - she was done waiting and didn't back down to show who was always in charge.

" _ Larxene _ ." A warning tone, but darkened by lust - Larxene had to grin at that desperation and anticipation, it was  _ adorable _ if she had to pick a word for that.

"Be a good girl, will you?" 

It was more a whisper than anything else, Aqua's scent from her wetness rattled in her mind and intoxicated her, making her own head spin from passion. But she couldn't keep her eyes away from her, not before she saw her reaction from the first touch -

And she didn't get disappointed by that.

She could feel the jolt running through her whole body as she started to toy with her, settling for a comfortable position between her legs and wrapped her arms around her hips to hold her close - Aqua immediately tried to edge away from the pleasure, the build-up so strong she was  _ sensitive  _ and yet she was longing for her touch. A turmoil inside her that left her  _ wanting.  _ She kept Larxene in place with the grip on her head and her thighs, desperately trying to get as much pleasure out of it as possible. Her heart was racing and the hotness emerging inside her spread fast through her - her breathing became heavier and Larxene's mind went wild as she picked up whimpers from Aqua.

Gods, how much she wanted to hear more of her. 

Larxene hummed against her as she sucked on her clit, steadily trying to follow the rhythm she picked up, but felt more and more uncontrolled twitches from her, accompanied by hitched breaths, especially when she hit  _ just the right spots _ , and Larxene had to use all her strength to keep her in place. Aqua even let go of her head now and searched for her hand to grab - Larxene took it in hers, the sweat in her palms unmissable, but her grip was still strong. The whimpers was all she could hear now, which were enhanced by the sounds of wetness coming from her toying, and Larxene closed her eyes to focus on only drawing out one sound after another, hoping to get her final price.

She picked up her pace and her roughness, and Aqua responded to her liking. Her heavy breath turned into a moan and that drove Larxene only further and further - her jaw was aching, but no way in hell she would stop what she was doing now. Aqua's thighs jerked around her, holding her in position and even the grip on her head returned, this time from her other hand. From all these signs, Larxene knew what she had to do - her tongue circled around her clit before she laid it flat against it, slightly moving it up and down to let Aqua give enough control to get over the edge. Her hips rocked against her and Larxene kept going and going - 

And the heat inside Aqua burst into a wave of flames that let her head fall back and grip tighten, drawing out moan after moan and holding her in place  _ just right _ until she lost her strength to keep going. She released her hold and sank back, her eyes closed and lungs gasping for air. Larxene kissed her a last time on her mound before she wiped off her chin with the back of her hand and rubbed over her jaw to get back the feeling in it, closely crawling up to her again with a humm of triumph. 

She settled down beside her, but never left the contact with her, cupping her cheek in gentle hands. Aqua was breathing heavily and leaned into her touch, seeking her comfort and Larxene gave her that - she gathered her in her arms and held her close, running a hand through her hair to calm her, kissing her forehead as the last shocks died down. Aqua inched closer to her, curling up in her arms as Larxene traced a hand over her back, every dark swirl from before gone and vanished. 

There was no word between them, only a comfortable embrace. That Aqua decided to lie so close to her was an achievement she still celebrated - their first encounters didn't end all that sensual and comforting close, most of the time with Aqua straight up leaving her behind. But this - this now, it was progress and a hint of the feelings they shared. It took them both a lot to slowly accept it, and they still might need some time to actually acknowledge it, but for now there was no hiding from it.

If only the circumstances were better … 

Larxene tilted her head down to bury her face into Aqua's hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Her heart was still racing, she could feel Aqua's beating with hers, her hot exhausted breath tickled on her throat. She closed her eyes and just  _ felt  _ her lying against her, in this deep embrace. Connected.

And maybe one day she could say the little words that were stuck in her throat just now.

 


End file.
